1. Field
Embodiments relate to an impact absorption member and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a portable display device has a form in which a display panel for displaying an image is disposed within a case. In order to protect the display panel against an impact applied from the outside, an impact absorbing member may be interposed between the display panel and the case.